Orland Square Mall
Orland Square Mall is a mall in Orland Park, Illinois. It is the largest mall in the Chicago Southland southwest suburbs of Chicago, covering an area of over 1.2 million ft². It opened on March 15, 1976. It received major renovations in 1995. Its anchor stores are JCPenney, Macy's, Jos A. Bank and LensCrafters. It also has 2 restaurants, Cheesecake Factory and Texas de Brazil. On September 12, 2002, Hot Topic, which is located near JCPenney, opened to customers, six days before Woodfield Mall in Schaumburg opened. In 2006, Macy's took control of the Marshall Field's location when purchased from Federated Department Stores and May Company. In 2008, a Carson's Furniture Gallery opened across the street from the mall. In December 2011, Ruby Tuesday, which was located by Macy's closed to the public. Beginning in 2011 and continuing into early 2013, Orland Square Mall went under another renovation that completely changed the image of the mall, with upgraded entrances, signs, floors, as well as lighting and expanded food court. Dave & Buster's opened a stand alone location in the mall parking lot near Toys "R" Us in September 2012. In December of that same year, Cheesecake Factory was added to the mall, replacing Bachrach. In January 2013, Gap was introduced at the mall by Sears. On November 4, 2016, an entertainment center called Gizmo's Fun Factory opened along with Sky Zone Trampoline Park to the left of Carson's Furniture Gallery. On April 18, 2018 the closure of Carson's was announced. There is also a vacant Sears store that closed on April 8, 2018 and is planned to be redeveloped into an AMC Theatres and new retail. There was a Movie Theater outside Of Orland Square Mall called Orland Square Cinemas which opened on June 17, 1977. On December 16, 1983 four more screens were added near Wolf Camera. The theater operated until Marcus Cinemas Orland Park Cinema opened in 1995. The original theater eventually closed down in the late-1990’s. The later addition was shuttered a short time thereafter and eventually demolished to make way for the Robert Morris College Tech Center. The Carson's anchor along with its Furniture Gallery closed on August 29, 2018 and the mall anchor is being remodeled to be replaced with a Von Maur department store that is scheduled to open in the fall of 2019. The mall has been a hub for commercial activity and development, driving dramatic growth in the surrounding area for the past 20 years. It serves as a major retail destination for the communities of Frankfort, Homer Glen, Mokena, New Lenox, Oak Forest, Orland Hills, Orland Park, and Tinley Park. On January 21, 2019, shots were fired inside the mall's food court. The mall was then placed on lockdown. The only victim of the shooting, a 19 year old male, was taken to a local hospital where he later died. Current Anchors * JCPenney (opened 1976) * Macy's (opened 1976 as Marshall Field's) * LensCrafters * Jos A. Bank Upcoming Anchors * AMC Theatres (opening 2019, replacing Sears) * Von Maur (opening Fall 2019, replacing Carson's) Former Anchors * Sears (opened 1976, closed April 8, 2018, replaced by AMC Theatres and dining and shopping) * Carson's (opened 1976, closed Late August 2018, replaced by Von Maur) Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Shopping Malls